A dream come true
by DisneyFanFics25
Summary: Miley and Liam have been together for over a year now. But where will life take them next? Based off of some real events that happen to them. Told from Miley's P.O.V. unless otherwise stated.
1. Moving day

Hey guys :) New story. It's another Miam...I know, I know, I keep saying I have Niley stories, and I do, but...I haven't been in the mood to type them up, and I got the idea for this story in school and have been writing it down ever since. So it's my new baby, which is why I want to post it so bad. I'll try for a Niley story next, I started typing one up...but stopped. I'll try to do it after this one. Also, about "The truth...behind our lies" I've been writing the next part to it, but I don't know, like I know what I want to happen next in the story, just having trouble being motivated to write it. Anyway, the summary of the story is listed already, so I won't say it here. Just read on :)

* * *

_September 25, 2010._

I can't believe Liam and I have been together for over a year. And now we're moving in together. Time goes by so fast. And you know what? I love him _**so**_ much. For years I've been saying that I want a love like my parents have, and I honestly thought that Nick and I had that. I thought he'd be my forever. But after being with Liam, I've realized that what Nick and I had just seems like a crush. Don't get me wrong, I loved Nick and I always will, but the feelings Liam and I share are so much more intense, it's like my parents.

Anyway, this isn't my story of comparisons. This is the story of my life with the love of my life :).

The house has been set up for months but with everything going on and us being in and out of Cali at different times, we haven't had the chance to move in, but we're both back in Cali for a while so, TODAY IS THE DAY!

My parents aren't too thrilled about it, but since they know I'm almost 18 and probably won't listen on top of staying in their lives, they're managing. They like Liam and trust him but they think he's doing this for sex. I'm not saying he doesn't think about it, cause he probably does, but I know he respects me and my body enough where he wont' do anything unless I say it's okay. ...Which might be sooner than everybody thinks. But only maybe, I haven't decided yet.

Actually, the reason I'm moving out is because back when I was younger and said 22, I didn't know about boyfriends and privacy and settling down. I wanted to wait for all that, but Liam changed my world.

Originally, I was gonna have my place and he would be at his shared apartment with his brother, but I thought that would be silly. Why waste gas going back and forth when we're just going to spend all of our time together anyway. It actually took some convincing to get him to move in here, but all in all I think it's for the better. Oh, Liam just walked in :).

"Well, that's everything. We officially live here together."I giggled because he looked so hot and tired and my girl thoughts were flowing.

"We gotta break in the bed first." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You got it." I was scooped up bridal style and I let out a scream.

"Liam! Put me down!" He rubbed the part of his chest that I had just hit.

"Abusive girlfriend!" I smiled cutely.

"Where are we going?" He closed the front door leaving us outside.

"Carrying you over the threshold." I froze.

"We're...married?" He laughed. He fucking _**laughed.**_

"Sure Miles." I smirked.

"Well, then we **are **allowed to break in the bed." The cool air of the house ran through my hair as he seriously carried me over the threshold.

"Nope. You are waiting missy" I screamed lightly as I fell, no, more like was thrown, onto the bed. I tugged on the belt loops of his pants.

"Not even a little peak?" He laughed and I tugged until he was ontop of me.

"Not even a little peak." I frowned.

"But soon right?" He smirked.

"Why do you want to see it so bad?" I blushed. He thought I meant...What a perv.

"I don't. I just think it'd be better for comfort reasons." He continued to have a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah?" I smacked his chest, I smacked it _**hard.**_

"I don't mean this in a dirty way! Look, we **_live _**together now. I want us to be able to be comfortable changing in front of each other instead of having to leave the room, and you know how green I am, showering together isn't a bad thing either." He had a puzzled look on his face. Was what I said confusing?

"Wow. That's pretty smart." I smacked him yet again.

"Don't sound so surprised." He chuckled.

"I'm not. You're very smart baby." I smiled and kissed him deeply. "Can we...get comfortable later?" I laughed. Right after we pull away he just _**has to **_say that? So silly.

"Yeah. I'm actually really tired. Nap?" He opened his arms and I cuddled into him. We fell asleep in each others arms in _**our **_house. I love this feeling so much.

_My life is a dream come true.

* * *

_

So I don't know if you caught on with that last line, and the title, but at the end of every story there will be an italicized sentence ending in "a dream come true" hence the title. Just thought I'd point that out to you so you know...:)


	2. Sharing time!

_**-.- I am so mad at myself right now.**_

_**I had this all typed up November 1st...but when I finished it I had to go to bed...so I was gonna post it on the 2nd...**_

_**I obviously didn't if I'm posting now.**_

_**BUT I TOTALLY FORGOT.**_

_**And then I was like "D: I worked hard on this chapter. No reviews? Boo to them." then I was like "Oh wait, did I even post it?"**_

_**So, here I am now D: Telling this horrible story of how I became mad at myself.**_

_**Entertained yet? No? Okay, well maybe this story will help.**_

_**It's VERY entertaining ;) **_

_

* * *

Novermber 4, 2010 _

We've been living together for a month now. How crazy is that? Time goes by so fast. Then again, we were pretty much living with each other since day one of dating.

I think it was better that we had kissed before we started dating because we didn't have to worry about the awkward first kiss. I wish we should have had to undress each other in the movie so this wouldn't be awkward. I mean, it'll be worth it in the end. It'll just be weird at first.

"Babe." I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost ready, I swear." He sighed.

"Miley. Come on. You're beautiful. I promise. Just get out here." I put on the finishing touches.

"Okay, I'm coming out. Are you ready?" I heard him gulp and back away from the door.

"Yeah..." I slowly opened the door in red lacy lingerie. I did a cute little spin for him.

"Like?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I thought, we were just seeing each other naked, not having sex." I smirked. What a dirty boy ;)

"We aren't having sex." He growled low.

"Then why are you wearing this!" I landed forcefully on the bed and let out a light scream.

"I wanted to dress up for you." My cute smile didn't do it for him. The lust look in his eyes remained and I'm not gonna lie, it turned me on. I slowly started to pull the straps of the lingerie down. He pulled his shirt off quickly then went back to staring at me.

"Belt." He looked at me softly and undid his belt. I pulled the lingerie down then completely off me. I layed back on the bed with my legs spread, so he could look over my whole body.

"We are **so **getting married." I sat up and smiled. I grabbed his belt loops and pulled him closer.

"Do you want to sleep with me Mr. Hemsworth?" He gulped.

"Yes. Very much so _**Mrs. **_Hemsworth." I held back the biggest smile as well as I could, it failed to work, so I just smiled happily as I undid his pants.

"Maybe, I want to sleep with you too." He watched me carefully.

"Don't wink at me!" I giggled. As I pulled his pants down and off, I could hear that he had gulped again. I ran my hands up and down his body. My hand slid over the **MASSIVE** and when I say massive, I mean, **MASSIVE**_, _wink wink, bulge in his boxers. He let out a quiet sigh. I was working my magic on him.

"Ready baby?" He gulped and nodded. I reached the end of his boxers and tugged them down. He turned his head away from me and backed up a bit. Uh oh. IT'S UGLY, HORRIBLE, FORGET THE MASSIVE DEAL...IT'S SMALL! Hahahahahhahahahaa. Just kidding :)

"Baby?" He looked at me. He's not very talkative today. Instead of talking, I decided to show him that there's nothing to be ashamed of. I grabbed his hips and pulled him right up to my face. I was so close to taking him into my mouth.

"Whoa. Stop babe." I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He backed away a bit.

"That wasn't part of the deal." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his delicious nude body.

"I know. But maybe, I want to taste you." He wrapped his arms back around me.

"One step at a time here. I mean, I'm trying so hard not to cum from just seeing you like this" I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"Cum...you know...the stuff that is filled with sperm that when I release it inside of you, you can get-" I interrupted him immediately.

"I KNOW WHAT CUM IS!" He rubbed his arm carefully.

"Ow! That hurt. What did you mean then?" I sighed.

"How can you cum right _**now**_?" He gulped as I held his dick in my hand.

"I-it-it was a uhm an uhm it was a uh figure of speech baby." I giggled.

"You okay?" He shook his head 'no' quickly.

"I'm gonna go take a cold shower ok?" I slid my hand back and forth slowly.

"Okay baby, just know I'm laying in bed thinking of you." He moved away as soon as I let go of him.

"You are so cruel." I smiled.

"Just so shower." He eyed me weird.

"No tricks?" I smirked.

"No tricks." He kissed my cheek and walked to the bathroom.

"Good girl." I let temptation hit, just before the door shut too, good timing.

"And if you hear moaning, it's just the porn I'm watching, not me fingering myself because you're so hot." I heard a low groan come from the bathroom. Success. I let out a laugh as loud as I could. I love it. Total power now.

_Liam...yeah I'm gonna go there...Liam's 'body' is a dream come true. ;)

* * *

_

_**You know you liked that ending, don't lie ;) **_

_**Sorry for the long ass wait, I wanted to make this one really special, so I made it longer than I had intended, just because I'm that nice :)**_

_**I will post the next part, as soon as I know EXACTLY where I want to take it. **_

_**I have some ideas.**_

_**And I have the last sentence in mind.**_

_**Just gotta plan it out :) **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one :)**_

_**Btw, to those of you who don't like Miley and Liam being sexual in this story**_

_**1. It's rated M for a reason, if you aren't into that, why are you reading? :P**_

_**2. They do IT ;) in real life, so get used to it k? (Btw, they actually do. I have proof. Mwahahahahhaa.)  
**_


End file.
